Rencontre
by KruRid
Summary: The world breaks everyone. War never decides who is right. Only who is left standing on their own with blood in their hands.
1. Chapter 1

**Rencontre**

_The world breaks everyone. War never decides who is right. Only who is left standing on their own with blood in their hands._

**Chapter 1: Astasia**

Born in a world wherein blood bath is their banquet. The Imperial children are forced to live under the roof that implements Darwinism. The strong have the right to stay alive and the weak are either dead or cast away. There is a prince whose blood boils upon his beloved mother's death.

"…." Whispers upon whispers can be heard inside his Father's court. He dragged himself and stood in front of his father, the 98th emperor of the Holy Britannia. _These power hungry fools— _He cussed internally. "My mother— Marianne vi Britannia is dead" The young prince informed the most powerful man in this empire.

"What of it? That's an old news and of no importance to me." He observed how his son's face contorted into angry frown. "Send the next one. I have no time to waste for childish banter" Uninterested, he added.

"What of it?!" He repeated carefully. "You—" He gritted his teeth, small fists balled. "You are the most powerful man in the empire and even more in the world! Why you did not protect my mother and Nunnally?!" Screaming out of anger, he indirectly blamed the emperor. _You never care for your family because if you did then mother— _The young heir thought.

"I have no use for feeble-minded children nor do I have interest in useless stuff." He signaled the guards to take away his son.

"I am sick of tired of the power struggle within the court! I have no interest in your throne!" The young boy snarled. "I have no dream to become your pawn in your games!" However, what transpired next surprised many and scared the boy. His father, the Imperial Emperor stood up from his throne and he loomed over his son.

"You are dead" He glared at his son. Charles' huge figure reminded everyone of a Titan. The powerful man will never tolerate insolence just like how he will not tolerate the existence of weaklings. "You've always been dead. Who do you think provided you your clothes that you wear right now? Your home where you sleeps at night? Your life? I am the one who provided you those things. You are nothing but a pawn. You are never been alive to begin with! I have no use for dead. From now on, Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnaly vi Britannia will be used as political tools. From this day onwards, you will live under the roof of the enemies as political hostages!" He boomed and Lelouch shivered. His father is a scary man but he did not ever imagine that Charles zi Britannia can be this scary.

Lelouch's tantrum has reached the ears of his half siblings. Most of them snorted at the snot brat of the commoner knight who was once favoured by their father while some of them were shocked at the event. Cornelia, Schneizel, Clovis and Euphemia were the only ones who did not like what their father did but have no other means to help the disowned children of Marianne. Charles will not think twice to disown them too if they try to question the emperor himself. Schneizel stopped Cornelia from doing something stupid by locking the short-tempered princess inside his room with him while Clovis took in-charge of Euphemia.

"Get out of my way, Schneizel!" The Second Imperial Princess screamed at her half-brother.

"You will not do them any favour, dear sister. You'll end up like Lelouch and what will happen to Euphemia?" The Second Imperial Prince knew he won this fight. His sister will not risk Euphie's well-being for anything. The shorter royalty stopped from struggling. He is sure that he just earned bruises due to Cornelia's brusque action yet he did not dare to let her go as of yet.

"I—" She bit her lower lip to stop herself from crying. Unshed tears threaten to roll down her face.

"Lady Marianne **_ordered_** you to pull out her guards and you are faultless. You merely followed orders." Schneizel whispered on her ear. He eyed his distraught half-sister. It's been years since the last time Cornelia's façade was destroyed. The last time she was like this was when Lady Victoria was killed. He suddenly remembered the time he first met Cornelia.

_Schneizel el Britannia is one of the spawn of the 98__th__ Emperor of the Britannia to his numerous affairs with different women. The young boy possessed a beautiful face that went well with his blond colour hair. His eyes twinkled in amusement every single time he meet his father, the Emperor. Yet the young prince is not flawless in both mind and soul. In fact, the young prince does not care in the least about his other siblings and he wished that they all rot in hell. The truth is told that none of the imperial heirs are fond of each other and even if they share the same blood. Power struggles within the Emperor's family is the number 1 problem within the court. Jealousy between consorts which extends to their children always happens every now and then resulting to deaths of some._

_"…" The young prince no older then the age of eight is walking inside the garden when he heard sniffles from a distance. Walking closer to the source itself, he found a young girl that is more likely around his age. It is rare for him to meet children closer to his age but it is never news that he might have siblings around his age knowing the nightly rendezvous of the Emperor with different women. _

_"…" The young girl looked up at the boy around her age. Her face is a total mess, snot and tears ruined the girl's beautiful face. _

Clovis sighed once the distraught little Euphie fall asleep after crying for hours. The little girl heard the news of their Father's decision to send away Lelouch and Nunnally to the dangerous place of Japan. He heard from one of his relatives that the Emperor is planning to conquer Japan too and covert it to one of their territories but there is no former announcement as of yet from the Emperor. However, the fact that Charles zi Britannia sent two his children to Japan as tools somewhat confirmed the suspicions of other consorts.

"Poor Euphie" Clovis shook his head and soothes the girl's pink hair. "Someday we'll see them again" He promised the sleeping girl.

Genbu Kururugi's son that is who he is or at least that is the only thing he can hear from everyone wherever they go. His persona is overshadowed by his father's own huge figure. The young boy not older than the age of seven was dragged by his father to meet their visitors. He heard that a prince and princess from the Holy Empire of Britannia will arrive today; his father wants him to accompany them during their stay in Japan. He couldn't understand at first to why a royalty from the Imperial Family of Britannia will ever come to their country and more on to stay in their home. One thing is for sure, the Britannia wants none of Japan's friendship. Sakuradite must be one of the reasons the Emperor will send his own blood and flesh to Japan.

"My name is Suzaku Kururugi" He introduced himself to the pompous snot prince and to the princess on the wheelchair.

"Nunnally" The girl smiled genuinely and tried to hold out her hand. Suzaku gently shook it with his and earned a glare from the snobbish prince.

"Lelouch" The older of the two royalties said.

Unlike their first encounter, Lelouch and Suzaku became good friends as time goes by. The two boys started to like each other and even dotted on little Nunnally whenever the girl is not in the hospital. Their life is peaceful until one fateful night. Lelouch was on his way to the bathroom when he heard a commotion coming from Genbu Kururugi's room. Out of curiosity and perhaps worry, he stepped closer to the door and peeked through slightly ajar door wherein he witnessed the crime that is unintentionally initiated by Suzaku.

"?!" He gasped which earned the little Japanese's attention.

"…" Blood tainted his face and hands; he turned around and saw Lelouch.

"W-what have you done, Suzaku?" Lelouch carefully stepped back once his friend steps closer to him, gun in Suzaku's hand.

"I-I did not—" He stuttered. "He said he'll kill you and Nunnally" His emerald coloured eyes watered.

Before Lelouch could even react, they heard the screams of horrors and deaths outside. They peered outside and saw warships floating in the air and Knightmare frames coming from the said warships. Out of instinct Lelouch rushed to Nunnally's room and he did not think twice to carry his sister to safety.

It took days for them to travel from one area to another while seeking for safety. Suzaku Kururugi is quietly tailing Lelouch who is carrying Nunnally. They have not been able to bring anything with them aside from themselves and the clothes that they wear for several days now. The scent of blood and foul stench of rotting flesh lingers in the air.

"U-umm brother? Are we passing by a dumpsite?" Nunnally cringed once the awful scent hits her nose. She cling on Lelouch as he piggyback her.

"…" Lelouch was reluctant at first but Suzaku nodded.

Days became nights and nights became days. The three children lost count of how many days is it since the invasion and to how many days are they traveling from one place to another. Nunnally is now currently sleeping in a makeshift bed made from ruined bed sheets and leaves that they have collected on their way.

"I swear that I will bring down Britannia!" Lelouch promised his distraught friend. He will never forget that Suzaku killed his father for Lelouch and he'll do the same for Suzaku. Someday he'll kill Charles for the sake of Suzaku and Nunnally but for now they must survive.

"L-Lelouch" Suzaku's eyes widened at his friend's determination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Eleven **

Eating and enjoying the scenery before him, the young eleven steps closer to an old yet familiar shrine. It's been a decade since Britannia succeeded in conquering his mother land. It's been that long since he last saw the vi Britannia siblings.

"Ooopppsss" His body collided with another. Upon checking, he saw a beautiful girl around his age. She has a light pink hair that is perfectly combed, her light indigo eyes shines with mischief. Even before he could realize it, his cheeks coloured a bright shade of crimson.

In the heart of Tokyo lies underground a gambling area where a young man no older than 17 years of age carefully placed his pawns into where they want them to stay. Much to the older man's dismay, the high school boy won without exerting much effort. As per usual, he'll go home with heavy pockets.

"…" Walking in the dangerous streets of Shinjuku Ghetto, he is not aware that soon enough his life is about to change right after meeting with a mysterious girl that could bestow the power of the kings.

Alarms from all over Tokyo were triggered when an Imperial Truck was stolen from the military by two terrorist. Not particularly know what is indeed inside the cargo other than a rumour that it is one of the most important weapons of Britannia.

"…"Driving in a speed above the norm, the older of the two observed the military men coming after them in their Knightmare Frame.

"?!" The younger of the two was about to warn her brother about the impeding danger when they lost control upon trying to avoid a high school boy.

With an effort to avoid the young high school boy, the older of the two thieves pull the stirring wheel to their right, causing for the whole truck to stumble. The older one died later on while the younger one survived only to suffer about another lost.

The military did not think twice but to cover their dirty work by surrounding the scene. Governor Calares was particularly glad that they have been able to cease the container. The Emperor is very particular that whatever is in the container must be sent back to the homeland.

"What should we do then, my Lord?" One of the soldiers asked the current viceroy of Area 11.

"Gather whatever is inside that truck and send it back to the homeland." Calares ordered in quite haughty manner.

"What will we do about the witnesses?" Asked the soldier once more.

"Get rid of them. We cannot allow any rats defiling His Majesty's name" The viceroy swiftly answered, wine glass on his hand and gently observing the red wine inside the glass.

"?!" Lelouch tried to scamper away but he is not an athletic guy so he ended up tripping into a can, which caused for the soldiers to find him. His back on them, he raised his hands. Soon his cruel father is about to find them.

"If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal—in exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract, and you accept its conditions. While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other: a different providence, a different time, a different life. The Power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?" The unexpected voice asked Lelouch. Much to his confusion, he seemed the only one that can hear the said voice.

"…" Lelouch gulped, he isn't the type who'll go in a contract without knowing what is in the pact itself but for now, the girl is his only chance. _I accept. _He thought.

"Good" Amused, their contract has been validated.

"Slowly face us or we'll shoot you!" One of the soldiers threatened. Much to their surprised, a girl not older than 17 protected the boy. Her body hit the ground; bullet is buried deep in his forehead.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia orders you to die!" The young exiled prince of Britannia ordered the troops surrounding them and without thinking twice the soldiers aligned themselves.

"Yes, Your Highness!" They said in unison before pulling the trigger and killing themselves.

It has been a month since he met the Euphie. The girl is genuinely enthralled whenever he is showing her off the whole place of Japan week after week. Much to his surprised, Euphie admitted that she never got the chance what is outside her home until she met Suzaku. The two get along well without caring of that one is a number while the other one is a Britannian.

"So what do you think Zero?" Euphie asked out of the blue, while licking the ice cream treat of Suzaku.

"I do not particularly like him. Showing off and suddenly butchering soldiers without leaving a trace. I don't think he is a hero like what he wants us to believe." Suzaku frowned. He managed to fight Zero once and the man is a slimy bastard with an ego bigger than Governor Calares himself.

"I see" Euphie sighed, not knowing where to start. "Two of my siblings died here" She muttered, she remembered Nunnally and Lelouch while they were still with them, when the Emperor hasn't abandon them yet.

"I—" He observed the genuine sadness on Euphie, the girl holds his hand and dragged him again to shops to window shopping.

On their way to a shrine before they part ways, a general announcement was flashed on the big screens in Entire Tokyo. The news revealed that the Governor was killed. Rumours of his death a few days ago is nothing but truth, the reason why everyone in the military seemed to hide that fact was to ensure that their morale will remain intact upon the death of their boss.

"…" Euphie was expecting that soon enough, Britannia will announce Calares' death. After all, the Emperor himself made it clear yesterday that Clovis will be reinstated as Viceroy of Area 11, with Euphemia as sub-viceroy. Cornelia did not like their father's decree but said none otherwise. Schneizel on the other hand warned her and Clovis to be extra careful.

Meanwhile in the aerial warship of Britannia, a blond prince is conversing with two of his favourite siblings. One of them has a genuine frown on her face because of their father's order while the other one remained calm. The split screen in front of him allowed him to converse with the two of them.

"You do not need to worry, dear sister. I will protect Euphemia in your behalf." He said coolly, flipping his hair and smirking.

"I should have been the one who was sent instead of the two of you" She hissed.

"You don't have to overthink Cornelia. You must trust Clovis and Euphie. However, you should be careful too Clovis. We do not know what they are truly after. With the late Viceroy of Area 11 left dead, you should tighten your security.

"That is entirely the point Schenizel! His Majesty— Our Father sent Lelouch and Nunnally to their graves now he is doing the same thing to Clovis and Euphie!" This time Cornelia really lost control of her emotions. She is famed for being ruthless and cold but when it comes to her siblings she is a softie. That is also one of the reasons why Schneizel, Euphie and Clovis admired Cornelia and even respected her.

"It's almost late. We should end this call. Cornelia, the Emperor wants you to go back to Pendragon within this week." Schniezel said in his neutral tone.

"Good luck, dear sister" Clovis chuckled knowing how Cornelia despised seeing their father and avoid him most of the time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Third Princess**

It did not take long for Margrave Jeremiah to locate the Eleven who was reported to have been part of the assassination of the late Governor Calares. As a purist, he did not care in the slightest if he has to harm Elevens who serves under the banner of Britannia. For him, they are nothing but worms who wants to get into the center of the Imperial Family and harm them. Without thinking twice, he ordered Villeta Nu and Kewell Soresi to capture Suzaku Kururugi. Unknown to them, the Third Princess is with the Number that they are about to capture dead or alive.

"Lloyd" A blue-head beauty called the attention of her boss.

"Ah! Cecille! Are we going to—" A foul tasting sandwich was immediately shoved inside his mouth. The Earl paled and was dragged by her in the van.

"We have to inform Suzaku of Margrave Jeremiah's order to get rid of him." Cecille drove the car until they found the boy with a beautiful girl walking beside him.

"Oh?" Lloyd Asplund is one of the high ranking Nobles who had the chance to meet all the Imperial children in the past. The pink haired girl is no doubt the same girl that the famed General-in-Chief's full-blooded sister_. She grew up really well_, Lloyd thought for a moment. He wrapped his hand around Cecille's slender wrist to stop her from coming closer. They observed how Jeremiah Gottwald along with two other high ranking military purists came closer to the pair. Without thinking twice, the Margrave pointed his gun on Suzaku's forehead.

"You are under arrest for conspiring with the terrorists, mainly Zero." Villeta Nu showed the warrant of arrest. Beside her, Kewell pinned the young man. They paid no heed to the girl beside Suzaku.

"Stop this immediately!" Euphie came closer but to her surprised was pushed accidentally by Jeremiah himself.

"Euphie!" Suzaku called out, he did not think twice and helped his friend. Only to be brutally harm by the three abusive officer.

"Stand down all at once! I—" She paused and remembered her promise to her dear sister. _I am sorry Cornelia. _"I, Euphemia li Britannia command you to stop!" The princess screamed which earned grasps from the three and even Cecille.

"You know her?" Cecille realized that Lloyd was aware of the girl's real identity.

"She was still attending school until recently and is about to be introduced in public once His highness, Clovis arrives Area 11. Also, I met the girl a few times when I had a conference with The Second Prince and Second Princess." Lloyd said albeit bored.

"E-Euphie?" Suzaku couldn't believe what he just heard right now. His Britannian friend is none other than the Third Princess of the Imperial Family. He along with the rest of them falls onto their knees to give respect to the Emperor's daughter.

"I really enjoyed spending time with you, Suzaku Kururugi." Euphemia stared at him sadly. "Thank you for showing me around."

Later that day, The Third Prince arrived with his personal unit. He heard of what transpired several hours ago through Cornelia herself. The Second Princess seemed to order a few individuals to protect Euphie while Clovis is not yet around. The Second was beyond angry upon hearing what Euphemia did and more so when she found out that she is going out with a Number. If only Schneizel did not remind Cornelia that their Father is expecting her, the Witch of Britannia might have come to Area 11 without thinking twice.

Stepping out of his plane, Clovis was greeted by his half-sister and a few high ranking military officer. The man paid no heed to them and instead he gave Euphie a genuine smile which earned a hug from the younger royalty.

"Well, did you not become more beautiful as time goes by, Euphie?" Clovis kissed the back of her hand and winked at her. Euphemia and Clovis are almost closer in age which is why they get along well and while their older siblings like Schneizel and Cornelia in particular are in good graces of their Father for being way too useful, Clovis and Euphie craved to excel too to be able to please their Father.

"I am glad that you are safe, Clovis" Euphie giggled. She doesn't have any problem with getting along well with the Third Prince.

"Cliché" He chuckled. "You should have seen how hysterical Cornelia was upon hearing the reports of your bravery." He shook his head at how Cornelia almost throttles the man next to her which is Guilford when they heard the news about Euphemia's stance.

"I'm sure that I will never hear the end of it" She pouted a little bit. Cornelia is more protective of her especially now that she is in a ripe age. The Second Princess seemed to threaten everyone who wished to get to know Euphemia during parties.

"Schneizel will talk to you too about it. Knowing that it took him great effort to stop Cornelia from coming here and ditching His Majesty's summon." The royal sibling walked inside their new home and talked about random things.

Inside Ashford Academy is a place where they cradle the disowned princess and prince. The latter is taking good care of his sister's needs while the girl is patiently waiting for her brother to finished washing the dishes. Most of the time Sayako was the one who'll do this for them but the lady told them that she needs to meet one of her relatives which is why the vi Britannia siblings are now alone in their house.

"Have you heard the news?" Nunnally asked her brother. "They said that Clovis and Euphie are going to stay here." She added. Despite what happened, Nunnally still longed for her siblings especially Euphemia, Cornelia, Schneizel and even Clovis. The four of them are the closest to the Lamperouge siblings.

"Ah" Lelouch twitched; he can barely stop himself from excitement. Soon he'll be able to find out the truth behind their mother's death. He still believes that Cornelia was the proprietor of the incident years ago which left Nunnally blind and crimped and their mother dead.

"Is there something wrong?" She worriedly asked. _Do you still hate them?_ Nunnally wants to meet her siblings once more but Lelouch seemed distant.

"Of course not." He denied.

In the heart of Britannia Empire, a pair of heels clacked on the tiled floor. The owner remained passive if not emotionless. Magenta coloured hair compliments the pale skin of the newly arrive royalty. Her slender figure remained still after knocking on the wooden door.

"You may come in" Said the voice coming inside the room. He observed the slender figure of his second daughter. Cornelia as time passed by has surpassed Marianne in both wit and skills. The fruit of his union with Victoria remained tied to him with genuine hatred rather than enthusiasm to which he appreciates more than the love that his other children have for him.

"Good Evening, Your Majesty." She barely hid her annoyance, kneeling in front of her father.

"You may rise" He observed the girl through the mirror. "I assume that you were aware of the situation in Area 11." He's almost been proud with her when she tried to hide her distaste upon his mention of Japan where they lost Lelouch and Nunnally, to where he sent Clovis and Euphemia too.

"You assumed correctly, Your Majesty." She answered immediately.

"I also assume that Schneizel already told you the situation in EU." It wasn't a question, more likely it is a hint.

"Indeed." She did not dare to roll her eyes and tell her father to get over it and say whatever he wants to say instead of wasting both their time.

"Euphemia resembles Victoria a lot as she mature." There is something on the Emperor's tone that alerted Cornelia. It is never new to them that Victoria when she was alive was one of the favourite consorts of their Father along with Clovis' mother and Schneizel's mother. Plus Marianne.

"…" It took her lots of patience to stay still rather than to jump on the Emperor and stab him to death. She almost cringed once her father is already an inch closer to her. She can feel his breath on her skin and that did not bode well for her yet said and did nothing for the fear that Euphie will earn the punishment of her actions.

"Yet—" Charles gripped his daughter's chin and observed her. He can see Victoria in the girl too but only a little bit of her. His first born child to her late consort resembles him in so many ways. "You have what I like about Victoria a lot." Salaciously, he whispered.

"?!" As if on instinct she jerked away. Victoria li Britannia was rumoured to have been engaged with one of Charles zi Britannia's siblings rather than the 98th Emperor. However, Cornelia's father did something unforgivable. He usurped the throne and power of the Imperial Family and forced himself on Victoria and resulting for the noble woman to give birth to Cornelia.

"Stay away from Euphie" She hissed and did not care if she is offending her Father.

"What could you possibly do?" Charles challenged. He could hear the voice of both Marianne and Victoria as they snickered while Charles failed miserably in teasing his daughter. "Tell Schneizel that I threatened you?" He chuckled especially at the memory of his passive son having a heated argument with him regarding his way of teasing the Second Princess. He wondered back then if the two of them even fucked each other behind the close door. Not that he care. They could screw each other for all he care as long as the two of them will remain under his command.

"You did not call me back to Pendragon just to reminisce." Cornelia changed the topic.

"The others might find your attitude offensive." He laughed for a second.

"And we both know that you don't." She answered.

"Do you believe in gods?" He asked out of the blue, which confused his daughter.

"Gods are nothing but general consciousness of mankind, the individual that they created out of despair and believe that it is some sort of powerful and divine persona when the truth is, it is a hallucination, another wishful thinking and the result of foolishness in mankind." She answered immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Distorted**

Lelouch was overwhelmed with the supporters of his counterpart 'Zero'. It did not sink in till now that he just created a group that will go against the Imperial Family and their cronies. His original plan was to take revenge on those responsible of the incident decade ago. He never thought that he'll be able to inspire anyone that is willing to follow him without using his geass. Here he is standing in front of these men and women with the promise that he'll stay with them till they can bring down the mighty Imperial Family and Britannia. Behind his masked is just a boy who wished to give his sister a peaceful place wherein they need not to hide from the eyes of their relatives for the fear of death itself. Although there are those who actively do not like Zero and if Lelouch learned something after his mother's death is that you can never please everyone.

"I heard that Prince Clovis is more ruthless than the late Viceroy" One of the terrorists said.

"I bet he likes to show off in public!" Tamaki snarled. He hates the Britannia and its royalties especially after he lost everything 10 years ago.

"He is looks like a narcissistic bastard but that did not give us the right to let our guard down." A girl with reddish hair said. Kallen if Lelouch remembered her correctly. She was from his class, a daughter of a Duke. It amused him how children of Britannia despised their own nation and its people.

"Indeed" Zero said as he stood before them. A green haired slender girl stood beside him. "Even though Clovis is a child of the Emperor, he is not invisible" He added. _He never will. _Lelouch thought, genuine anger sips through his entire body. He long ago forgot that he is related to the Imperial Family especially of how his so called siblings betrayed them and especially not when his Father protected the wrong doings of his own children. _My mother will be avenged and Cornelia will be dead._ He clenched his fists.

C.C observed the sudden changed in her partner. She likes how Lelouch from a snot snobbish brat is starting to become more like Charles in so many ways but will never dare to voice it out. _Marianne, your son is a wonderful boy. _She observed the terrorists gathering around them. Zero truly managed to piqued their interest to the point that they are the ones who begged for him to accept the. Lelouch on his part accepted them only to be able to fight foot on foot with Britannia's great army.

"Let's go back" Lelouch said behind his mask, a frown adorned his face when the Green haired witch did not even move.

"I do not think you can win against Brittania" C.C. said with genuine boredom. "I heard that the current General-in-Chief of Britannia is very skilled. I wonder how you could defeat that kind of enemy to be able to kill your own father. He definitely has wonderful pawns with him." C.C. added as if clarifying her claim that Lelouch is no match with any of his siblings especially not Schneizel and not Cornelia either.

"Care to repeat that again, witch?" He pinned her on the wall, body pressed hotly against C.C.

"Survival of the fittest is the greatest rule of all. The Imperial children will fight amongst themselves and only the strongest will remain alive." C.C. did expect Lelouch to snap at her. A child will remain a child no matter what.

"Then if that is the case then what will happen to Nunnally?! Should I abandon my sister just because she is blind and crippled?! The Imperial Family was the ones who did this to her and to my mother!" He screamed at her.

"How sure are you that your siblings that are responsible for your misfortunes? Did you not say that you have no concrete proof?"

"Cornelia was in-charge of my mother's guard! She ordered them to leave and then my mother was assassinated!" He snarled.

"…" C.C. barely could stop herself from snorting. _If only you knew—_ C.C. was well aware that Lelouch was wrong all this time yet will not tell him anything. She'll enjoy the carnage between the Imperial children and Lelouch vi Britannia will gave her that entertainment.

Behind the desk, a princess is sitting while reviewing the papers on her table. She was too distracted to even notice that she has a visitor. Brows furrowed, indigo coloured eyes glared daggers at the letters imprinted on the notes.

"You'll waste your beauty if you'll continue to frown like that." A soothing voice of the Second Prince startled the stoic princess. He immediately raised his hands as if surrendering.

"When did you—" She was caught off guard when her older half-brother kissed the back of her hand.

"They said that you have not left your office even for a second." He dragged his sister by her arm, he smiles gently at the younger royalty. "How about you join me? I find it fulfilling to eat with the most influential woman in the Empire.

"Stop saying something stupid, Schneizel." She is beyond embarrassed. Her brother is just a day older than her but even if that is the case, he did not fail to spoil her since they were young.

"You are not only the most influential woman; you are more beautiful than any princess in the history. Whether you are in a battlefield or simply in your office, there's nothing that could take away my eyes on such a beautiful butterfly." The second prince added which made the second princess' cheeks to turn the bright shade of crimson.

"Schneizel?" Guinevere stopped from reading her book once she saw the second prince and arched pale eyebrow once she saw their hands intertwined. Cornelia tried to let go but the Second Prince refused to let go.

"Good Day, dear sister. I see that you are well." The silver tongued prince observed the playful smirk on their sister's face.

"Why don't you join us for tea?" Odysseus genuinely likes spending time with all his siblings and will grab any opportunity given to invite them to simple tea or snack.

"I fear that I have to decline. Cornelia and I have other plans. I hope that you'll find it in your heart to forgive us, brother." Schniezel stared at Odysseus. As much as he likes to say yes, he took consideration that Cornelia and Guinevere will not like sitting close to each other. Their volatile relationship as siblings worsened as time passed by.

"You have nothing to apologize about. Just make sure to invite me on your wedding." He teased the young royalties. Cornelia is about to say something but Schneizel beat her to it.

"Why of course brother. We'll be more than happy to have you as one of our witnesses." Schneizel likes it a lot when Cornelia, the very stoic Cornelia blushed out of embarrassment. Only a few people could drive out this side of her. Aside from himself, Odysseus, Clovis, Euphie and even sometimes Nonnette could trigger this side of Cornelia.

"W-what are you talking about?!" She is beyond embarrassed now and it did not help that even Odysseus is doing it too.

"You don't have to worry about it, sister. Everyone here knows that there is something going on between the two of you. Even Father must be aware of it. Why do you think he always allow Schneizel to ditch his meetings just to see you?" Guinevere asked. Deep down the First Princess did not hate in the slightest her younger sister. In fact, she wants to be closer to them but it is just that their past is way too messed up to even reconcile.

"So how's going on between you and the Knight of One?" Schneizel inquired their older sister. The woman spit her tea and she blushed.

"Where did you even—" She looked away, pink tinge on her cheeks.

"It's been news all over the world that the First Princess is quite close to the strongest Knight of the Empire." The blond princess said. "Let's pay our future brother-in-law a visit later Cornelia" He stared at the magenta coloured haired princess who nodded and smirked upon Guinevere's embarrassment.

Visiting the research department has become Euphemia's daily routine. She will talk with Cecille and Lloyd until Suzaku arrives from school. Yes, Kururugi Suzuku was admitted to the Ashford Academy with the help of Euphie and Clovis, who at first was disgusted at the idea of a number being part of that prestigious school. However, he couldn't just say no to her dear sister.

"Princess Euphemia" Suzaku fall on his knee and greeted his benefactor.

"No need for that." Euphie smiled albeit sad because since he found out that he is a princess he became somewhat distant. She doesn't want others to treat her special. She wants to be their equal. "How's school?" She inquired.

"Everyone is nice." He lied. The truth is, the Britannian are racists in particular but nevertheless he is happy to know that vi Britannia siblings are safe. The problem is that the Imperial Family might be able to find them and ruin their peaceful life once more. Not that he is judging Euphie or Clovis since the siblings are quite nice. However, not everyone is like the two of them.

Charles stepped inside the elevator going through the Sword of Akasha. The man was greeted by a child with a long blond hair and pinkish eyes.

"You are late, brother" The child-like amongst the three said with a frown on his face.

"I have other things to do." He muttered.

"We found another key" V.V scoffed.

"I'll send Cornelia right away" Charles reassured his brother. They've been using Cornelia for a few years now. The princess will be ordered to conquer nations upon nations, to slay enemies upon enemies and terrorize anyone who is in her father's way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Festival of Fools**

A grand party is currently occurring at the Governor's palace. The Nobles initiated a welcome party for the new Viceroy and sub Viceroy of Area 11. Although Euphie enjoyed parties like Clovis did, she did not appreciate the power struggle and masked that is surrounding her and her half-brother.

"What's wrong, Euphie?" Clovis stepped closer to his sister as they elegantly dances in the middle of the crowd.

"O-Oh nothing" She reassured the older heir.

"I may not be as smart as Schneizel or as observant as Cornelia, but I can still clearly see that something is bothering you." He whispered so that only the two of them could hear.

"It's just that I think it will be fun if Cornelia, Marrybell and Schneizel are all here" She stares at her brother and saw the hint of brief sadness on Clovis' eyes. It hit her that he might have feel lonely too without their siblings.

"Lelouch and Nunnally will not enjoy this kind of party either." Clovis said out of the blue. The truth is that being a royalty will force you into isolation. Any will claim that they love you or adore you but behind those words are poisons. Being children of the Emperor is also a cursed, it condemn them all to a life of solitude and deception.

Isolated from many, Nunnally listens to a well familiar tune. The only memento of her mother to her carefully sings a lullaby that her mother once sang for them as a child. She could barely remember her mother and at some point the only memories she had of her was the night of their attack. Nunnally followed her mother and without her knowing that will result into her becoming blind and crippled.

"…" She gripped her bed sheets, while wishing for a gentler world wherein she can live with her brother and their siblings. At some point she blamed the Imperial Family too of what transpired back then but whenever she can remember Euphie's smile, Clovis antics, Cornelia's affection and Schneizel's kindness, it is hard for her to hate them. She hopes that someday Lelouch will find it in his heart to forgive them too. Well aware that if given a choice, they will come and help them but unlike her and her brother Lelouch, their other siblings have people to protect and things to fight for.

In the middle of the sandstorms is a war between two nations, blood of innocent are not the only ones that are spilled. The fathers who wished for their wife and children to live in peace are now nothing but ashes. Before the bloodbath stood a unit of Knightmare Frames with an insignia of the Imperial Family.

"It will be wise if they should have surrendered from the start." A slender man with a long raven hair said. They halt once they finished their mission.

"Fools would love war more than anything" A well-built man muttered.

"Area 18 has been established." Cornelia informed the mainland about their success. The goddess of Victory as per usual offered a new land to her Father without her knowing that the said man only care to what is in the country itself, one of the keys to his selfish dream.

"Cornelia is as ruthless as ever, showing no remorse even to those who wants to surrender in the middle of the war." Guinevere's amused tone break the silence.

"…" Odysseus sighed. He wondered if his sister still bears the innocence she once had as a child.

"She probably is aiming for the one of the available slots in His Majesty's chosen Knights and with that she'll gain more influence." Marrybell mel Britannia sips on her tea while watching the success of her older half-sister.

"She's competing with Schneizel for the throne." Carine said, quite perturbed that the Second Prince and Second Princess are slowly taking the spotlight from everyone.

Ashford Academy, one of the prestigious schools in Area 11 that is owned by the Ashford Family, who were once one of the high ranking nobles of Britannia but after Marianne's death, the family's status changed everything. Like a bird, they soar way too high only to land to the lowest foot of the ground. Now their only chance is the only daughter of the Ashford family. Reuben made sure that Milly Ashford will serve her purpose well. Marrying off once daughters is already a norm amongst the royalties and even nobilities.

"But—" Milly did not even have the chance to defend herself or speak for herself. Her family's honour is already in her hands. Being the only child and a daughter, Milly's duty is to help their family to go back on its foot even if it means marrying someone she never even met.

"We already informed Lord Asplund that you'll visit his son, who is a researcher in the Imperial Army." Milly's grandfather said and with that he ended the call.

"…" She sighed in exasperation. Marrying is not even in her bucket lists as of now. All she wanted is to enjoy her life which is quite impossible for someone like her. Oh how she wished that she'll marry out of love not out of lust for power.

"Is something wrong?" A pink haired student asked. She stares at the student council president with genuine curiosity.

"Nothing. None at all, Shirley." Milly smiled.

Inside the research facility that is owned by the Imperial Family, a light blue haired noble playfully poking the wirings of each Knightare Frames that he could see. Behind him is his ever so loyal partner who acts as his conscience.

"You seemed happy?" Cecille observed the annoying grin on her partner's face.

"Ah yes, I am getting married!" Lloyd doesn't really care at all about marriage or romance. However, his father promised that he'll never poke his nose on his business if he'll agree to marry the Ashford Family's only child.

"W-what?!" She was surprised. Lloyd is not a husband material and he is more childish than any high school student in existence. Not only that, the noble man doesn't care about anything but his whims yet alone to love another person aside from himself.

"I think her name is Milly Ashford" Lloyd said, he rubbed the back of his head.

"WHAT?!" Suzaku was beyond surprised of what he heard. Lloyd Asplund will marry Milly Ashford. Suzaku is aware that it is more likely a union out of lust for power rather than love. Nobles and Royalties rarely intermarry out of love; most of their marriage is out of power play.

The rebellion did not subside and if not, it only lit up as days passed by. Clovis had to increase his and Euphie's security in case the madman named Zero wished to come after them. He cannot afford to lose here, not when he accomplished more than what he could have imagined as a child. Reading the files on his table, Clovis muttered a few words to himself.

"Your Highness!" Bartley rushed in a hurry, which earned a confused glance from the Emperor's third son. "His Majesty, your Father wants to have a private meeting with you. It's about the project Code R." The right-hand man of the third prince informed the royalty who is sitting leisurely on his chair.

"Very well" He answered without second thought. _It must be important. _Clovis thought. He as a child had discovered his Father's extracurricular activity concerning the power of the kings and was happy to be of use to his father. Only Clovis and Marrybell are well aware of their father's connection to Geass, which made Clovis proud of himself.

The pride of Japanese is once again alive once the mask man named Zero showed up months ago. They for once truly believe that this is their chance to take back what was stolen from them. Without further wasting time, a few terrorists joined force with Zero. Using the weapons and resources they have with them, they launched an attacked in several military bases only to be ambushed upon their arrival. Their lack of manpower and weapons even resources made it hard for Zero and The Black Knights to have a foot on foot battle against Clovis and the Britannian army.

"We cannot continue like this." Ohgi bit his dumb. He needs to think of a way to gather more weapons. "We have to find resources that will help us. We do not even have Knightmare Frames that could fight Clovis' guards" The older terrorist muttered as he sits across the mask man and a few of their members.

"You have nothing to fear." Zero reassured them. He already found a way to fund their rebellion. The remaining nobilities of Japan will never think twice to help them even if they swore loyalty to Britannia.

"That's zero!" Tamaki slammed his fists in the air. "We can go and fight those Britannian bastards!" He laughed haughtily.

"Zero" Kallen, a pink haired girl muttered. "Where do you plan on getting funds?" She asked the mask terrorist who is posing as their leader.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Connections**

Cornelia paid no heed to the whispers surrounding her while she walked towards the emperor's throne. She was summoned once more by her father and she had the feeling that it has something to do with the new area that they established a week ago.

"If it isn't the famed Goddess of Victory and soon-to-be member of His Majesty personal Knights" The tomboyish like knight mumbled while following the Second Princess.

"Lady Nonette Enneagram, Knight of Nine. Don't speak nonsense" Cornelia halted, facing the older woman. The noblewoman is her senior at the military academy and now one of the Knights of the emperor.

"Hey! Don't glare at me like that" Nonette smirked knowing how Cornelia is one of the candidates to fill one of the empty seats within the Knights of Rounds. She won't be surprised if someday her junior will be the next ruler of Britannia and her colony.

"Why are you here, Lady Enneagram?" Cornelia ignored the whispers around them.

"Ah yes! I heard from Euphie— I mean Princess Euphemia that you'll go home so I thought that I might be able to have a drink with you and the Glaston Knights"

Guinevere observed her mother's frantic breathing and paid no heed to it for real until the older royalty screamed out of frustration. Her mother is not happy at how Cornelia is becoming influential as time passed by.

"You have to do something! That bitch is taking your father's attention"

"If I were you, I will never call her that because you will never know when His Majesty my father will have a wind that you called his daughter a bitch" Guinevere sighed, she tilted the tip of the wine glass on her lips and started to ignore her mother's shrieks.

Schneizel halted from reading the reports that were sent to him by Earl Asplund when Kanon Maldini came back with news of what happened in Area 11. The timid secretary of his informed him of Clovis and Euphemia's successes.

"Please be dear and inform my brother that I want to talk to him in person" Schneizel said albeit softly to Kanon.

"Of course, Your Highness." Kanon at some point idolized the Second Prince since he was young. The young prince obtained too many achievements despite his age and one of them is becoming the youngest prime minister in history of Britannia.

"Also, I would like you to send out our congratulatory gift to my sister" He eyed the rectangular box on his table. He's been trying to woe the younger royalty to become part of his faction to strengthen his force against Charles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Usefulness**

With Clovis continuous growing popularity and influence upon his arrival became well known not only for the JLF but also for Lelouch and The Black Knights. Surprisingly, Lelouch was not expecting that his older half-brother could ever show any prowess in him and even the kindhearted Euphemia is doing well as Clovis' Sub viceroy. The Third Princess had already wormed her way inside the heart of some of the elevens after she showed genuine kindness to them despite being numbers.

"What is your plan?" C.C. observed the boy whom she made a pact. Her arms gently hugging the octopus plushy that was given to her by the boy.

"I will never stop until I made those behind my mother's death pay. I have to avenge mother and protect Nunnally" Lelouch answered without second thought. He must find a way to know the truth about his mother's death several years ago.

"How do you plan to defeat the Emperor if you are having a hard time defeating his pawns?" The immortal witch observed how the boy tensed up.

"Are you telling me to give up?!" He turned around to face the pizza maniac. His handsome face twisted into genuine anger.

"Britannia is well-known for its power. Survival of the fittest is the basic rule of all" She tilted her head albeit indifferent of Lelouch's outburst.

"Then what about Nunnally?! Should I just abandon her just because she is weak and blind?! I'll destroy Brittania and the Imperial Family. I must defeat them for Nunnally's well-being. It doesn't matter if I have to taint this land red" With that C.C. stood in front of him. A gun pointed directly at his chest and the immortal witch staring indifferently at him.

"I will not allow you to forget our pact"

The colour of green covered the field amongst the colours of red and yellow. Two siblings are enjoying their time together while observing the garden located above the Viceroy's palace. The younger of the two is currently lying down on the grass while her head using her brother's lap as a makeshift pillow. The older of the two is sitting on the grass and really enjoying the scenery before them. Over a month ago, he commissioned someone to create this garden for him and his half-sister.

"Say Clovis—" She reluctantly started. "Do you think war will end soon?" Her expression showed genuine sadness.

"We have to end it or more lives will be at risk. I may not be as smart as Schneizel or as influential as Cornelia but I promise you that soon this war will end." Clovis cupped her cheek, reassuring his sister that both of them will go home alive.

"I wish Lelouch and Nunnally are still here" She regretted mentioning the after observing Clovis' expression twisted into anger.

"We'll avenge them Euphie. I am going to make sure that all those who are involved will pay"

Blood painted not only the land but also the water red as Britannia's famed witch wiped out the rebels across the border of Area 15 where one of her siblings were sent to rule in behalf of their father. A young teen walk towards to where the Britannia's famed witch stood above the dead body of the rebels that she wiped off with the help of her personal unit.

"You are as merciless as always, Princess Cornelia" A child-like voice escaped her lips. She observed the Second Princess who showed nothing but warm smile towards her. Despite being half-siblings Cornelia loves her siblings equally much to Marybell's disappointment.

"What do I owe my sister's presence?" Cornelia showed nothing but genuine enthusiasm with her sister's arrival.

"I was informed that you'll take your leave with your group today so I thought that I could at least send you off as the new Viceroy of Area 15." Marybell saw how Cornelia's personal guards stiffened. Despite the victories that she earned, Cornelia is never given a land to rule by their father. It was rumoured that Charles zi Britannia never fancied the Second Princess which is doubtful for the new Viceroy of Area 15. If she is correct, Charles real motive to why Cornelia isn't given a land is because her sister is more useful as a vanguard of Britannia than a Viceroy of Britannia and its colonies. Their father will never waste resources and it will keep Cornelia and Schneizel from rebelling against him.

"Ah" Cornelia rubbed her chin as if thinking. "I almost forgot—" She fiddle inside her pocket and gave the younger princess a small box. "Congratulations Marybell" She hand over the box to the stunned princess.

"This is—" She eyed the hairclip and thanked her sister.

"I was told that you like that shade of colour"

Heels clacking at the marbled floor, the pair of researchers seemed unperturbed until the shorter of the two saw who their visitor. She fell on her butt but was later on supported by their visitor.

"P-Prince Schneizel?!" She gasped and blushed when she realized that the Second Prince is helping her out.

"I have to apologize if my presence put so much inconvenience" He kissed the back of her hand. A scoffed made the young prince arched one of his pale eyebrows.

"I have not thought that the famed prince will ever visit us" Lloyd Asplund said out of sheer annoyance to which amused the prince and bemused the prince's attendant.

"The Second Prince wished to see the result of your research since he is the one who fund it, Earl Asplund" A effeminate man stood behind the prince.

"Ah if it is Earl Kanon Maldini" Lloyd smiled albeit disgruntled.

Nunnally felt relieved when she heard the news that Clovis and Euphemia are both safe despite the attacks of terrorists against them. Despite not being with them for too long, the blind princess still loves her siblings with all her heart and will only wish what is best for them. If there is something she is thankful about being Charles' child is that she have lovely siblings.

"Sayoko" Nunnally squeezed her nanny's hand.

"Yes, Miss Nunnally?" The Japanese ninja leaned towards the girl to see if she needs anything.

"I want to see them" She murmured softly but the Japanese woman heard her clearly.

"I don't think that your brother will appreciate it"

"I know"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Meeting**

With the massive threats that the imperial siblings did face after they were announced as Viceroy and Sub viceroy of Area 11, Clovis forced Euphemia to choose a knight. The blond prince won't simply stay still and watch his sibling murdered. Cornelia will never appreciate it knowing that she trust him with their sister's life and safety.

"Good Morning, dear sister" Clovis greeted the younger royalty. The two of them currently enjoying their morning tea; a usual thing they shared every morning to lessen their feeling of being homesick.

"Good Morning, Clovis!" Euphemia as always enjoys the tea and more importantly her brother's presence.

"About what I told you last night—" A finger silenced him. He eyed his sister who is now standing in front of him with finger pressed gently on his lips.

"We are here to have fun and I told you that I will tell you when I found a suitable person for the job" She puffed her cheeks albeit childish.

"…" Clovis nodded his head in defeat, lips gently brushed his cheek. He blushed from the sudden kiss from his sibling. Euphemia is simply beautiful in her own way and reckless too much to their liking.

Surprised is an understatement when Suzaku Kururugi was informed that he'll be able to enroll to Ashford Academy. The order came from above after Clovis escaped assassination with his help. The current viceroy suspects a student from that school is connected to Zero and he wants the Honorary Britannian soldier to find that student for him. Clovis la Britannia's memory of what happened that night was vague and he cannot understand why.

"A new student will join you" The teacher said to the gathered students in the room. He then beckoned for the new transferee to enter the room and introduce himself.

"I am Suzaku Kururugi and I am glad to be your classmate"

His messy brown hair remained the same despite his age. The emerald colour of his eyes which he inherited from his mother remained the same too the last time Lelouch saw him. When their eyes met, they both felt relieve to wash over them. The lost friend is once again found.

"Suzaku" Lelouch almost forgot the people around them and he focused on the Japanese boy.

"Eh?! You know him?" Rivalz shrieked with sheer excitement which caught the attention of others.

"We—" The Honorary Britannian was reluctant to call him a friend.

"He is my friend" Lelouch simply said which somewhat made Suzaku embarrassed.

Several set of eyes stared at the two. Visible disapproval and doubt washed over Suzaku. However, one of the students aside from Lelouch doesn't seem to care. She observed the new student and she knows him too, Genbu Kururugi's son and traitor to their nation, a dog of Britannia and the Imperial Family.

"Don't tell me that you know him too, Kallen?" The young student asked the noble blood. Her light pink hair somewhat made her look more pale.

"Ummm no. I don't know him, Shirley" She muttered weakly.

"He is eleven" Another girl squeaked which earned everyone's attention.

A group of knights gathered around while waiting for their master to come. Each of them is eccentric in their own way yet no one dared to say it on their face. Their power and influence is something not to trifle with for they are chosen by the strongest Emperor in the history of Britannia.

"Man! This is so boring!" A young man around seventeen whined on his seat. Next to him is a timid girl who doesn't seem to care about anything but her camera phone.

"You could do your paperwork" She said while taking pictures of everyone present around the table.

"Where is the fun in there, Anya?!" He argued.

"Quit whining, boy. You could just go back to your family's mansion and be a good boy" A middle aged man rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to be mean, Lord Bradley" The woman sitting beside him said before drinking her tea.

"No one asked for you to speak, Monica" The rude knight hissed. A hand gripped his shoulder and threatening to break it. He flinched.

"That is not how you talk to anyone" Her eyes challenging the imbecile to speak. "Everyone will appreciate it if you'll shut mouth even for a second" Despite being a woman, she is feared amongst the military.

"L-Lady Nonnette Enneagram" Bradley winced.

"It has been awhile, isn't it Nonette" A dark skinned beauty greeted.

"Well— I almost forgot that I have work here in Pendragon. Anyway, I am glad to see you, Dorotea and you too everyone but where is Bismarck?"

"He's been busy lately" The dark skinned night informed her.

"No wonder he haven't found a wife yet" She smirked but a scoffed almost made her jump from where she stood.

"Settle down everyone so that we can start our meeting" A huge man strode to where everyone is gathered.

He is observing the new model of Knightmare Frame that he sponsored and he approved not only the design of it but also its usefulness. Soon, they'll be able to test it and he is thinking if his half-sister would like to be the test pilot. He'll probably ask her later since Cornelia will be arriving today.

"Prince Schneizel" Kanon Maldini called out. The effeminate man is worried when his master suddenly became quiet.

"My apologies" The white prince smiled softly. "I was wondering if my sister will agree to pilot this new Knightmare since I couldn't think of anyone that could use this at its full potential aside from her." He brushed his messy blond hair using his gloved hand.

"I have no doubt that Princess Cornelia will be delighted about it" Lloyd Asplund answered much to Kanon's annoyance. The eccentric scientist is aware of the feelings of his friend towards the Second Prince and the annoyance he felt towards the Second Princess for being Schneizel's favorite.

An alarm suddenly vibrated throughout the facility when an attack haunted the place. Despite everyone's panic expression, the prince remained calm. His face is serene and none of the strong lust for power and blood showed across his handsome face.

"Prince Schneizel, correct?" A group of men conquered the whole facility and leaving the guards dead or harmed.

"If it isn't the former General of Japan" He tilted his head, a gun pointed directly against his chest.

"Do something funny and I will make sure that your father will never see you again" He hit the younger man in the head using the handle of his gun. Blood of the prince tainted the floor and leaving him unconscious.

Kanon was shot but still is very much alive. Lloyd and Cecille were captured with Schneizel. The trio was locked inside the control room with the JLF's master while they left him to die. When everyone thought that he is dead and was discarded like a rug, he hid himself and contacted the Second Princess.

Bombs were continuously rendered useless by the Witch of Britannia and her elite guards as they clean another Area in behalf of the Emperor. Cornelia was about to say something when his personal line rings. She raised her hand to stop her men from talking.

"What now, Schneizel?" She seemed annoyed with her brother's continuous abused of use of her personal line.

"Y-Your Highness" Kanon gasped, his pale face came flashed across the screen. "Please help your brother— JLF took him" The line was cut before Cornelia could react. Gunshot was heard in the background and blood splashed against the screen.

"?!" Cornelia ordered her men to gather around but was stopped by Bismarck who was sent by the Emperor. "Step out of my way!" She snarled at the huge Knight.

"The Emperor wants you to go back to Pendragon" His voice is void of any emotion. He could see Marianne in the girl. Both are impatient and hard-headed.

"My brother is—" She was startled something hit the back of her head. Her vision blurred but was caught by the Knight of One before she could hit the floor.

"Must you do that, Lady Enneagram?" Bismarck arched one dark eyebrow.

"She will stop at nothing to keep her siblings safe and we both know that" She shrugged and observed the young princess. _She resembles His Majesty except that Cornelia is female. _ Nonnette thought to herself.

Charles and the rest of the Imperial Family were informed of what happened and most of them are unhappy at how a royalty was captured by Numbers no less. The Emperor refused to seize their operation in Area 11 despite JFL threatened to harm Schneizel. He doesn't care if they'll kill his child because he'll still be with them once his project succeeds.

"How's Cornelia?" Gunievere asked the Knight of One who is spending his time browsing the file on his hand. "I heard that she was locked inside her room" She continued.

"His Majesty needs the Princess to do her job not to do something stupid"


End file.
